Beyond Emotions
by Katcscout
Summary: A lion who is willing to give it all for the one he loves most soon finds out that there are things in his life that are beyond emotions.
1. The Deal

Authors Note: All purely from my mind beyond the bit with Eris and such, I took the idea itself from Sindbad: Pirate of the Seven Seas, but what she did and all was totally different. , I tried to make this enjoyable, remember, this does involve characters that are not mine, and the full credit goes to the owner of those characters.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
Delano was basking in the warm sun of the day, the time was about ten in the morning, and the beach was clear and clean. None of the teens on break had arrived, much to his pleasure, and he did not anticipate any company for at least another hour or so. De was wearing his earrings, as usual, which dangled slightly against his ear, sagging softly as they glistened in the warm light. Delano stretched out, the sun warming his charcoal grey fur. He pushed a few loose strands of his white moon hair, grinning sheepishly as he heard the excited squeal of the little girl. He looked just in time to see both Falter and her mother, Bree, who was running after her, jump right into the ocean.  
  
He looked around, the beach was still clear, and calm, well, not totally calm as Bree was teaching Falter how to swim, and being so little still, Falter was just a tad bit scared. But hey! it would be ok, she was going to make it, and thats when he felt it, that cold, icy feeling. He had drifted off into a zone again, just spaced out as he watched Bree and Falter, and in the time he wasn't looking, he had apparently missed a little girl's very important wave to him, and had been doused in the cold water of the ocean as a punishment. The little giggle of the child made him laugh, he always had trouble being angry with her  
  
"Sorry about that...I thought she was getting water to make a sand castle.." Bree said as she sat down, soaken wet as she watched Falter prance around finding sea shells. "It's beautiful here.." She smiled softly, looking up at Delano, almost expectantly. He nodded, looking at the cool water. "I love this place..it is so calm, so serene..." Delano was really at a loss of words to explain fully the land and the atmosphere the the beach gave off. As the cool water finished trickling down his chest and it ran through his fur, he got a bad set of goosebumps and started to rub his arms out of habit  
  
Bree chuckled, running a finger over the tiny little bumps. "Falter got ya good, didn't she?" Delano nodded, looking at the little lion. Basimeh, one of Bree's other daughters, came out of the condo, looking tired still as she walked straight past her mother and Delano, headed over to where the volleyball nets were. "She's trying to hide an all nighter..she hasn't noticed the coffee machine has she?" Delano smiled lightly, trying to ignore Bree's hand that was still on his arm. She did notice it, at last, and removed it, her ears drooping just a bit. "I guess not.."  
  
Far beyond the horizon, far past the orb of sea nad earth itself, two on lookers viewed the trio as the sat on the beach. A smug looking lioness purred, her ebony hair falling into her eyes. "I told you, I could create chaos even within hearts!" She said, turning to a young looking lioness with faint soft blonde hair. "Eris, it isn't right to do that to anyone....no one at all should be put through what you've placed that boy in. Take it back, now." Hera said, soft spoken as always. Eris looked thunderstruck. "Take it back! I merely made sure that there were two males competing for her heart! Now it is in Aphrodites paws. I wash my hands of him and his matters." Angrily, Hera stormed from the room, and that was when Eris smirked lightly, from the skies, she took each of his paws, a soft silver cord attaching like strings to a puppet on Delano. She made him stand, turn, and walk away, headed to who knew where.  
  
  
  
Bree looked up to watch, the lioness couldn't leave her daughter alone, not without her being able to swim well and all. Bree's ears perked forward, trying to see if Delano was giving any explination at all. Eris smiled, leading the grey and white lion over to an alcove of dead and beached coral, so that he would be alone completely.  
  
She dissappeared from the Observation point in the heavens, appearing to Delano with an evil smirk on her face. She put a claw beneath his head, smiling. "Alright, well, speak. Tell me what your heart desires, and well, I do have the power to give it to you Lion." SHe said, leading him on with glee. He blinked, stunned, first from being led by some force to this alcove, and then, at finding the Goddess of Dischord before him!  
  
"Delano, my name is Delano...my wish? It is impossible, and should be forgotten." He said, softly, his cold eyes falling short of hers. She smirked, the pressure on his neck increased. "I told you, Delano. I can do ANYTHING at all. All I need to know is what you want..wait..I know already! You want that girl! I can give her to you, you know. all you must do for me is to bring me a simple item, the Talismen of Fire from the Hawaiian Palace...it keeps the Islands afloat all over the world, but by the time you gave it back to me, I would be able to stop them, so if you give it to me, I will make sure that you have your wish, and that you are all safe and off of the island before anything happens."  
  
She spoke, and he listened, he felt as though he could trust her, and he badly wanted to finally be able to hold her in his arms and just be happy with her. But, he knew it would ruin some lives, but it was so hard for him to say no. As she saw him giving in, she smirked, placing a mark of a cresent upon her pal. "Alright, just to make sure that you hold up to your bargin, I want you to promise me that you will return my Talisman to me, and I don't mean just gving me your word, if you don't return the Talisman, then I get to keep your most prised possesion."  
  
This kinda blew him away, and she could see his mind turning over this new information in his head. He though for a moment, he would easily say that Bree and Falter tied as his most valued things in his life, but that was affecting another's life and will, so he figured that they would be safe. He though of all the things that he valued, and it was his sight he vauled most. His mother had given him her eyes, and his life, but above what he could live without his sight he valued most.   
  
He weakly nodded, and she smiled, becoming larger as she blew a kiss, it blew him away, past the reef and all the way to the Palace. A strong looking Tiger watched the door, his sword gleaming in the sun, Delano lowered his ears, pushing his hair from his face and strode in. He was looking around, then saw a faint glow coming from the walls of a circular room. He entered, looing around, spotting no one near the Talismen, he reached out, looking around, placing a paw above it, but he couldn't do it.  
  
He sank down against the wall of the Palace, tears forming in his cool mist eyes, He did not want to loose his sight, and at that moment, he was pulled back, like on a string, to where Eris was. She was furious. 


	2. The Danger

Eris stared at him, her form shaking with rage and anger. "What are you doing?!?!? Collapsing in the Palace like that! It was SO easy! Take it, and get out, not a gaurd to notice, nothing! I gave you the simple target and you couldn't do that even! Well, as our deal was, I take now what you value most..." Delano closed his eyes, preparing to have Eris be the last thing he ever saw.  
  
There was a clap of thunder, a flash of lightning, he opened his eyes, Eris was gone. And he could see that. He brought his paws up, touching his face, there was no scars, nothing, he could see and his vison was perfect. He at once knew he had to get back to the Condo. He took off, full speed, wishing he could fly and just appear there for Bree's sake, it was unnerving, to know that something could have happened, and not being able to tell.  
  
He passed Raven, who was sitting down looking at the sun as it reflected upon the waters below. He looked at Delano, his ears flicking, wondering what in the world was going on. He stood, his voice rose "Whats the rush?" But Delano could not answer, he was almost there.  
  
He saw that most of the Condo's occupants were at a party. He was relieved to see the familiar black form of Bree as she stood, back to him, dancing. A pair of burnt orange paws were on her hips, he knew at once who they belonged to and turned away. He sighed softly, then the song changed.  
  
iIf you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad, today?  
  
If oyu're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not my would I have the strength to stand at all?br  
  
He heard a scream, the sound of a person collapsing, and then looked into the window again, it was Bree!  
  
He felt such rage at that moment, he pushed the door in, seeing her crumpled form at the floor almost killed him . She stood though, but was still holding her stomach, glaring at the room who had all turned to her. She growled lowly, releasing her stomach, then her pale blue eyes seemed to dance with fire as she snarled. "What?!?! Haven't you ever seen a lioness before?" She turned, storming out of the room. She passed Delano, shoving him out of the way with a growl. This was not Bree at all, it was as if Tufani had invaded her body.  
  
Delano cursed Eris at that moment, he went off into a ramble in french. Delano was shocked, scared, and so afraid. Why had the sudden change in Bree happened? The only one she seemed to care for was Falter, which was good, but just for safe keeping Delano did all he could to keep the cub with him. He softly sighed as she went to build an actually sand castle, he sat down, night was almost falling. He took her back in, had Basimeh bathe her and get her ready for bed.  
  
He came back out, sitting down as he watched the waves crash. He thought about it, why was the change so sudden after Eris had said she was taking what he valued most? Bree had changed, she had become harsh, evil..unfriendly.......that was it! He jumped up, shouting into the now dark night. He valued the mere friendship of the lioness so much that it was what he valued most, so it could not be removed from just him, as the two were so alike..if it was tken from him, it was taken from all, and she lost her ability to be kind at all.  
  
He growled, sitting back down, his eyes almost slits with his anger. it had never been so mad, as when he finally came to taht realization that he had caused her friendly happy self to vanish itno oblivian. Tears sprang to his eyes, both of pity for his love, and for anger at Eris.  
  
He softly sang to himself, attempting to calm himself down.  
  
icuz I miss you, body and soul so strong that it take my breath away, and I breathe you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today...cuz I love you, wether its wrong or right though I can't be with you tonight, but my heart is by your side...  
  
I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand, if I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am....is there anyway to stay in your arms??/I [ A.N I don't know who wrote this beautiful song, and I wish I did to give them full credit!!! Its called ' If you're not the One' and I THINK its by Daniel Bennington..not sure about the last name though.. ]  
  
He shed a crystal tear and softly cursed, Bree was being so harsh to even her older children he did not understand it at all, but it was not his place to deal with her. THis was the one time he was glad that he did not have to interact with her.   
  
As Delano walked back into the Condo, he was met by a flurry of black fur. Tufani was yelling, he vagely heard her voice over the sound of his own self yelling. "What did you do to her?!?!?!" She pounded her strong paws into his chest, he softly yet firmly gripped her wrists, pinning her against the wall. Through it all, he didnt say anything. "Tufani, dear, listen..." She refused, then it registered in her head that he had used the term 'Dear' with her. She looked up, her eyes seeing deeply into his sad looking blue-grey eyes. "Oh De..." She softly sighed, putting up no resistance after that point. He released her arms, she hugged him softly, cring onyo his shoulder. "Whats wrong with her??? What happened to my Mom?" He softly sighed, holding her as she cried, he kissed her forhead and softly said "I odn't know...I just don't know..."  
  
Far off in the heavens, Eris was pacing, trying to ignore the touching song, the moment shared between the best friend and the daughter. She refused to believe that her heart, tiny and black as it was, was feeling pity for the mortals, especially for the black and white one whom had caused it all. She tried to ignore it, but finally her heart got the better of her. She pulled him back, he had beem lieing in bed trying to sleep as he heard Mufasa trudge downstairs t o sleep on the couch.  
  
"Eris..what do you want now?" He roared angrily at her, staring her down as best as he could.   
  
"I'm willing to let her have her friendlyness back, for a fee." She said smugly. "But with that attitude, I might just forget it at all."  
  
"I'll trade anything! Take me in her place. take my very life if you want, but return her to normal NOW!" He said, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Now now, it'd be no fun if I just switched you, and if I took your life then I wouldn't get to see you suffer with it. Give me something better."  
  
He thought for a moment, what could he give so that he still suffered before Eris, yet could see Bree normal. "What aspect of my life would you take?"  
  
  
  
"ooooh! Good idea! Taking a bit of your life might work...now, what bit shall i take so I still get to see you suffer?"  
  
He thought for a moment, take his vision, his hearing, his ability to feel warmth...those all would have him bumbleing and stumbleing, alwas in pain and misery.  
  
She read his mind. "No no deary, think something that would haunt you, that would rest on your head all the time...." She snickered evilly, he gulped, thinking of a question he couldn't answer that he wold worry about. Well, he always worried about when he was going to die. That made him think. Death, he neve could tell about death and how long he would live.   
  
"I'll give you a part of my life."  
  
"Any part at all, is what I expect. I could take a second, a year, a decade, half of your life if I wish, do you understand that?"  
  
He sighed, tears freely flowing down his face. "Yes, I do."   
  
She smirked, kissing his forehead, which sent him back the the condo, where Tufani was still waiting at the kitchen table. 


	3. A Change of Heart

She looked up, those black tear stains so noticable to both her mother and herself were even darker, if at all possible. He softly sighed, pulling up a chair, prepairing to tell Tufani everything without her even needing to ask him for the information. He softly smiled, a weak, vague smile, he was worried, his death ate at him like nothin else, he looked into Tufani's eyes, so swollen with tears, he wanted to cry himself, but instead he reached over to dry the tears from her eyes. She smiled lightly, an unspoken thanks. He cleared his throat, his adam's apple thick with his own crying, but, he spoke and his voice was clear as ever.  
  
"It started afew days ago, I took a walk because I couldn't stand to be there, by Bree and Falter without being in their family...I do that alot, after we have these strong silences that come whenever I suggest something I shouldn't...I met a goddess, named Eris..."   
  
Tufani broke in "The Goddess of Dischord herself?!?!" Tufani grinned. "I hope she doesn't think she's moving in on my man!" An odd laughter broke out from the two, full of relief from the sadness, but, still, it was sad in it's own, he was starting to feel so torn between teh two, the mother, and the daughter.  
  
"Yes," He continued, "Eris herself, she said that if I stole a tailismen for her, I could have anything I wanted....but when I tried to steal this tailismen, I couldn't and she said in turn, she was going to take what I valued most. I thought it was my sight...what a fool I was to think so too...but instead, because the first lion I had met was Bree and she was automatically so friendly to me, I valued her friendship above all...it was that she took, and not just from me, as you well know..." He stopped, a tear trickling down his face. He hated himself at that moment, and a bit of anger bubbled up into his eyes.  
  
"Then I came home, found you, and when I vanished, again, it was Eris, she gave me the chance to give something in return for Bree's friendlyness. Which of couse, I did...I gave.....I-I gave a part of my life.." He said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
She gasped, her hand, though he did not see it, flew up to clamp over her mouth. "DELANO! What did you do?!?!" True, she did have a better relationship with her mother, she was not about to let someone that she thought of as a friend just trhow away part of his life on Bree. She snarled lightly, standing, she began to pace, her tiger striped tail flickering too and fro.  
  
He softly sighed, watching her. "Please, Tufani, I don't know how long, or when I'll die, but at least I won't watch you go through the pain of not having her any longer!!!" He realsized he hadn't mentioned the others...."I can't sit back and watch Falter grow up without a mohter who cares just because I was too selfish let you all suffer!!!" He stopped, looking at her, she was mad, very, very mad at him. She ran at him, again, this time claws bared.   
  
"I Never said that you should be so selfish, but I never really told you anything did I?" She made a scratch on his arm, he growled softly, but did not react. The pain blinded him momentarily, but he still did not say much. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that everthing was going to be alright....just make her pain go away, if he could. He saw a soft tear fall down, he was no Mufasa II, he did not see into hearts and tell what they felt, he just saw her pain with his general, normal self.  
  
He growled lightly, his arm aching, a malishious look in her eyes, she glared at him before llaunching herself again into the air at him, arm extended with her claws out, trying to land a good strike on him, he sidestepped, grabbed her arm, slightly twisting her arm out to keep her claws away from him, she growled loudly at him, snarling in a way. "Put me down Delano, I don't want to hurt you..." He looked down at her, as he did so, another paw swung forward, the one he wasn't holding, slashing him again on the same arm, just in a different spot. Another flash of pain and he had pushed her forward, releasing her and her arm. He stood back, holding his injured arm angrily watching her. "I warned you Delano..." She snarled, looking more and more on the verge of tears. Her claws went back into their sheaths, he watched, still in her distance of reach.  
  
"Tufa...please, calm down.." He backed out of her arms distance, and she just hugged herself, softly crying. She looked up at him, pain in her eyes. "I lost everything I ever loved, my cub, my mate....my mother and father, when I came back, I vowed never to love again, never to care if someone lived or died, because that way, I'd never be hurt..don't you see Delano? I dont want to hurt anymore..please...don't make me hurt..." She was crying harder, his heart tornn even more, he knew he was feeling such a fierce emotion for both of the lionesses, but he did not know what it was he felt. He pulled her into his arms, slowly rocking her to try and calm her, tears streaming down his own face. 


End file.
